<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4M] [Script Offer] Hera’s Vengeance by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603821">[F4M] [Script Offer] Hera’s Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne'>Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>9 foot tall woman, Cheating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fdom, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Kissing, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, leg lock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This script was inspired by Eldridge, who suggested a scene where Hera teaches Zeus a lesson about the consequences of her actions. About a day later, a series of audios came out with that exact premise, but I was already working on this so I kept it. Here we are a week later and... well. If anyone happens to actually record this, I'm sorry. I didn't intend for it to be 3900 words, but sometimes these things happen. If you're looking for a challenge, though, this is the script for you. Sound effects galore, minutes on minutes of teasing, and a word count which is (if I may be arrogant for a minute) truly epic. Oh, and, um, there's sex and stuff too.</p><p>The listener in this script is an ordinary mortal sometime after 326 B.C. whose lover has been stolen away by Zeus. Fortunately, he's visited by the only person who might actually be more upset about that: Zeus' wife. Hera descends from on high, at first intending to get a little revenge on Zeus under the guise of comforting the listener. Soon, though, things spiral out of control into a mythic tryst the likes of which could actually shake the heavens. So wipe away those tears, and for Olympus' sake don't stand under that tall tree as you prepare for... Hera's Vengeance!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4M] [Script Offer] Hera’s Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.</p><p>Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>&lt;&lt; Asterisks mark emphasis (ex. Don’t *do* that! vs. Don’t do *that*!). The little marker thingies &lt;&lt;&gt;&gt; are stage directions. They denote sound effects (when used with SFX, like so: &lt;&lt;SFX: door closing&gt;&gt;), nonverbal noises, or tone of voice. Sometimes they indicate actions which don’t need sound effects -- this is just to give you a better picture of the scene. All sound effects are optional, and feel free to improvise.&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;Hera starts off *very* commanding, as befits the queen of the gods. At first, she’s somewhat cold and a little fake -- her primary goal in finding the listener is to piss off Zeus. As the script goes on, she starts to enjoy herself and becomes warmer, although still dominant -- very strong motherly vibes. In fact, maybe just call her mommy.&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;Note: there is some Greek in this script, on the line where Hera introduces herself. I’ll include pronunciations for everything, and an optional alternate line in English.&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;optional SFX: bells, rushing wind, the THX noise, or anything else you can think of to signify the appearance of a god -- just not thunder, that’ll come up later&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Low-down conniving imbecile! Braggadocious boorish oaf! Drunken philandering *pissant!* Lazy, stupid, stinking PIG!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;optional: echoed voice/other effect for divinity&gt;&gt; Mortals! I am Hera </span>
  <em>
    <span>Basíleia</span>
  </em>
  <span> (bah-see-LAY-uh), </span>
  <em>
    <span>Akráia</span>
  </em>
  <span> (ah-CRY-ah)! All who hear my voice, attend me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALT: Mortals! I am Hera, Queen of highest Olympus! All who hear my voice, attend me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where are you? In my name, come out right now or I’ll --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What are you doing curled up under that table? Stop being silly and come out here at once! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Now.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s better. Now let me get a good look at you. No, don’t bow. No, *stop* lowering your head. Look at me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, dear… is it my size that has you so cowed? I would try to adjust, but really, you don’t know how difficult it is to manifest under eight feet when you get to be my age. So buck up and just *look at me,* will you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;brusquely&gt;&gt; Yes, you look about right. Unremarkable, insignificant… you’ve been crying. Tell me, did your wife or lover abandon you as of late for a much taller, more handsome, more well-endowed man? No, don’t start crying again. Come on, compose yourself. That’s a good mortal. Tell me what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mhmm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All right…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she’s pregnant, then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, yes. Even if she hasn’t told you, even if she doesn’t know, the king of the gods’ seed is rooted in her belly. Another little demigod is on its way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;considering murder&gt;&gt; How wonderful for us all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Are you crying *again?* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, dear. You didn’t know, did you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All right, all right… come here. If you’re going to cry you may as well rest your head on my bosom, you poor little thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;shushing, tsking, etc. soothing noises&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, there. Are you less distraught? Ready to listen? Good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Listen well, mortal… I did not descend from the highest peak of Olympus just to tell you that your adulterous partner has most certainly been impregnated by the mighty thunder-bearer. I understand that this must be… difficult for you. I am not ignorant to how it feels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, yes? You don’t see how that could be? Surely you know of the… arrangement between me and my &lt;&lt;venomously&gt;&gt; *dear* husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then you do understand. How it might feel when such… disloyalty is not a moment of pain, but the state of things, perpetually --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: thunder, distant&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...a-hem. Pardon me if I say no more. It isn’t polite to talk of those who aren’t present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Or* those who might be listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now then, mortal. As I told you, I haven’t come all this way only to remind you of your pain. Among my many and various titles, I am most particularly proud of one… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alexandros</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Protector of Man. &lt;&lt;ALT: omit alexandros&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why, yes. Part of my charge as matriarch is to come to the aid of all you lesser beings… poor, downtrodden things that you are. Some of you men have taken to using the title in another form, I know… Alexander, is it? Adorable. But those little boys playing at war never quite had my touch. I have always been foremost in caring for you all, deflecting the Fates’ designs, soothing your dearest pains… and what pain is more acute than that of a broken heart?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You make no mistake, little mortal. I’ve come from Olympus all this way to comfort you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;overly sweet&gt;&gt; Whatever do you mean? It’s only natural, isn’t it? As small as your woes may seem, they are the world to me, and I wish to see them eased. I have *no other reason* for coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;sigh&gt;&gt; Still in need of convincing? &lt;&lt;SFX: cloth rustling&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No… don’t look away. In fact… I *command* you to look upon me. It’s custom nowadays that disrobing shows intimacy, is it not? Then do not deny me. Go on. The queen of the heavens bares her breasts to you, and you have the gall to look away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes… go on, take it in. And shut your mouth before you begin drooling. I mean -- come over, why don’t you? You needn’t stand in supplication. Here… I’ll just sit at the edge of your bed. Come, don’t be shy. Sit in my lap and rest your head, and let those pains of loss drift away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I see your eyes are open, mortal. You’re staring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do you see something you like?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t let restraint be the enemy of happiness, then. Go on. Indulge your desires. What callous heart could stop you? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;moan/gasp, surprised&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;regaining composure&gt;&gt; Mm. Pardon me, mortal. I did not expect… that. Your mouth, that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, no. Don’t let me stop you. If your wish is to nurse from the mother of gods, then… continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;she shouldn’t be moaning quite yet, but she’s enjoying this a little more than she expected&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Go on, now. The more you indulge, the more your worries and cares will just melt a- oh! Ah-- teeth! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No! No, it’s *quite* all right. You simply surprised me. I daresay not even my lord husband would be so bold with me! &lt;&lt;laugh&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh dear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no, don’t get up! Forget I mentioned him! Listen, mortal, you’re in no danger at *all!* Come, come, sit down again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I said &lt;&lt;optional: divine vocal effect&gt;&gt; *sit down!*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good. Good mortal. Now then, where were we? I believe your hand was on my right breast, and your mouth on my *left*...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, what’s the matter? I *told* you, you have *nothing* to fear from him. I *know* what you desire, mortal. It’s written across your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;seductively&gt;&gt; *Surely* you wouldn’t make a goddess beg for it, would you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah! Yes, mortal! Oh, by the Styx, this is… this is rather nice…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although it seems you’re enjoying it more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come on, mortal, how many times must I repeat myself? You needn’t look so ashamed. Why… it’s quite flattering. Is the mere sight of my breasts so arousing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. A bit more than -- mm -- *mere sight,* I suppose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mm… if I were to just… rest my hand in your lap…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no. Shhh, shh shh… Don’t let your fear rule you. Be honest: what do you desire?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what I thought. Now, mortal, let me dispense with these layers of cloth, and… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh *my.* You *are* aroused, aren’t you? Oh, you feel so very hard in my hand… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, mortal. Use your words. Would you like your goddess to stroke you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good mortal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;optional SFX: handjob&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does it feel good, mortal? Few of your kind have felt the divine touch of Hera directly… and none so intimately. Except for you. Are you enjoying it? &lt;&lt;getting softer&gt;&gt; An all-powerful goddess cradling you in her lap, nestling your head into her breasts… &lt;&lt;whispered&gt;&gt; Stroking your precious cock?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t stifle your reactions. I want to hear you moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, yes… more. Those sounds of pleasure, they belong to me, do you understand? Since you are receiving my blessing, you owe me an offering. Consider those wonderful sounds… a kind of prayer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;first moan&gt;&gt; Ah. Although, if wish, I… won’t stop you from employing your mouth on my breast instead! Even if I, ah! didn’t instruct you to do so, it is… pleasurable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;if doing handjob SFX, extend them a bit here, maybe a liiiittle moaning&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mm. Are you… close?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, dear… Don’t hold back… just go on and--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: thunder&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all right, it’s all right! I’ve got you! Shh, shh. There, there. It was probably just… a coincidence. I doubt *he’s* actually --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: thunder&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;sigh, under her breath&gt;&gt; I heard you the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;to the listener&gt;&gt; All right, mortal. Sit on the bed, and stay. Still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Look at me. *Look at me.* I will *not* let him hurt you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;sigh&gt;&gt; All right, you good-for-nothing brute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: thunder, interrupted by:&gt;&gt; I HEARD YOU, I SAID!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now stop shouting and tell me what you want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: thunder&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh -- Oh, I’m sorry, you -- you want *me* to stop disrespecting *you?*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what to say to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh! No, I do!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;laughter&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: thunder&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not funny? *It’s not funny?* You run around for EONS, sticking your cock into anything that moves, man, woman, beast, plant, *anything* -- And you accuse *me* of being disrespectful?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: thunder&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;deadly quiet&gt;&gt; Excuse me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: thunder, interrupted by:&gt;&gt; *If you threaten him again I will come up there and make you sorry you ever spoke!*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;long beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: thunder, more subdued if possible&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, I dare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: thunder&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;sigh, she wrestles with what to say&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know what? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No! I don’t *care* how sorry you are! I’ve heard your apologies over and over again, dozens of times, on loop for what feels like a thousand years! Oh, I remember what *sorry* means! You were sorry after Casseiopia, and after Io, and after Niobe, and that didn’t stop you from turning around and forcing yourself on the next poor maiden who caught your eye! Your apology isn’t worth a damn thing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You want to apologize? Wait until I get back to Olympus, and then, if I’m feeling *generous,* maybe I’ll hear you out. But until then you can watch me enjoy *myself* for once or you can stick your head in a cloud and pretend it’s not happening! I don’t care what you choose, but either way… &lt;&lt;optional divine voice effect&gt;&gt; SHUT UP!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;she returns and sits on the bed, a little out of breath from yelling&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry, mortal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was my husband, as you probably guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;slight laugh&gt;&gt; He has a distinctive air about him, yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was… a long time coming, I think. A *very* long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you found that… unnerving, I would understand. I won’t stay here if you don’t want me to. Unlike my husband, I understand the meaning of the word *no.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;he pats her on the shoulder a little awkwardly, because she’s much taller&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Are you… trying to comfort me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat, then slight laugh&gt;&gt; Thank you, mortal. I mean, man. I mean… thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You want me to…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t think that’s going to work. If you hadn’t noticed, I’m a fair sight taller --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All right, all right, I’ll rest my head on your shoulder!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;softly, closer to the mic&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This *is* nice. Thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know, my upbringing was… unusual. Very little opportunity to explore the world when one’s trapped in the belly of an elder god. And once I was released from that prison -- immediately, in fact -- I was introduced to Zeus, who I was soon to marry. And, since then, I have been faithful to him and him alone… as befits the patron goddess of peaceful and happy marriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What I’m trying to say is… other than my husband, you’ll be the first man I’ve kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: kiss&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;with a bit of wonder&gt;&gt; Oh… you’re much softer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: kiss&gt;&gt; </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;laugh&gt;&gt; Yes. I like that. I think I like it *very* much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: kissing, stretch as long as you want, a little moaning near the end&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mmh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no. You haven’t done anything wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you *can* do something right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiss me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;laugh&gt;&gt; No, darling. My neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;moaning&gt;&gt; Oh! Yes! Yes, like that. Just, just like that. More… More!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;moaning&gt;&gt; Now, ah -- work your way down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Slowly.* Recognize the opportunity I grant you, dear. You have the queen of the gods before you, baring herself to your sight, your touch… to be known as intimately as a man can know a woman. I want you to take in *every* detail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I want you to *worship* me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;moaning throughout, she gets more and more aroused from here on&gt;&gt; Yes… yes! Move your lips down my neck, ah-- down my shoulder, yes, oh…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mm-what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;laugh&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, yes, darling. Oh, *Olympus,* you’re perfect. Yes, you may move to my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Collarbone first. I want to feel your lips move across every inch, now -- ah, yes, just like that --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N-now you may descend. Right down the center of my chest, dear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;moaning&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All right, all right… you’ve proven your restraint. Show that lavish devotion to my breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;moaning&gt;&gt; Y-you know… these ample breasts nursed *gods.* Mighty Ares, clever Hephaestus… and now? They’re *yours.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;moaning&gt;&gt; Ah, you like them, don’t you? You certainly -- mm! -- feel like you’re enjoying yourself! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah! T-*teeth!*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, don’t *stop!* I didn’t say I didn’t like it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;moaning&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, darling, you… you have two good hands, don’t you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, then… put them to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at my other breast, of course, and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between my… ah!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between my, my… legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;optional SFX: wet sounds, and more heightened moaning&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mm! Oh, don’t hesitate -- deeper -- a little faster -- Oh!! Yes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;moaning&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes! Don’t stop! Do *not* stop! Keep doing just what you’re doing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;moaning, build to orgasm&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;come down&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;still a little woozy&gt;&gt; Oh… heavens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I haven’t felt anything like that… I don’t actually know how long. Far, far too long, at any rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;snapping to attention&gt;&gt; Hey. Where do you think you’re going??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;she wraps an arm around him&gt;&gt; Oh, you’re not getting up yet, my sweet. After a few millennia of unsatisfying lovemaking, I think I’m owed a little selfishness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t look so frightened! I think you’ll enjoy this too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here, darling… don’t let it be said Hera lacks generosity for those who please her. For your impeccable service thus far, and, I’m sure, just in the future… you may have the honor of uncovering me yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m quite serious. Here -- just pull the robe away. Don’t be shy, now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;laugh&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There you are, darling. The only mortal man ever to see the great and mighty Hera in *all* her glory. Despite what some sculptors might have you believe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I *know* your kind is obsessed with some of those… *younger* goddesses. But Aphrodite is little more than a pretty face, Athena’s *far* too close to that… *Spartan* beauty, and Artemis? Well, you can tell the poor girl’s not one of mine, what with that… *trim* physique. Not to disparage my fellow divines, but… *I* think a goddess ought to have some substance to her. Full breasts, wide hips, a waist you can grab hold of, thighs with some *power* to them. But, dear… what do you think?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;laugh&gt;&gt; Oh, a fine response indeed. Are you sure Apollo didn’t bless that silver tongue?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All right, charmer. Enough out of you. That tongue can do more for me than speak right now. My legs are spread wide for you… and I’m *soaked* with anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What are you waiting for? Worship your goddess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: wet sounds, moaning&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, yes! You don’t disappoint, do you, darling? Keep it up! Show me your adoration with your service!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;wet sounds, moaning, both stop for:&gt;&gt; Why… Did I tell you to stop for breath, mortal? Get back to it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact… if you require motivation…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;laugh&gt;&gt; Do you enjoy having my thighs holding your head in place? Oh, I *know* you do. But don’t grow too complacent, dear. I’m not letting you free until you *make* my legs go limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;wet sounds, moaning&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes! Do you feel my hips moving, boy? That means you’re close to earning your release! Don’t slow down! *Devour me!*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;wet sounds, moaning, build to orgasm&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;come down&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When, ah… When I promised not to let go until you made my legs go limp, I didn’t think you actually *would.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;laugh&gt;&gt; Oh, the look on your face… you know I would have let you go when I was satisfied anyway, don’t you? Poor little thing. Did my strength frighten you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then come here, darling. Let it comfort you instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mmm… isn’t that better? Wrapped tight in my embrace, safe and warm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought so. And, darling… you were *amazing.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: kiss&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;laugh&gt;&gt; Why… don’t thank me yet, you sweet little thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because I’m not done with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I said you were close to earning your release… I didn’t *just* mean from between my thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact… almost the opposite, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;closer, softer -- the teasing REALLY gets intense here, so drag it out until it’s almost painful. Or until it’s seriously painful, up to you&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can feel you, darling. Hard and throbbing and leaking. Your aching, desperate cock is digging into my thigh, practically *begging* for attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if I shift, *just* so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can feel *that,* can’t you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your tip sliding ever so slightly between my slick, hungry lips?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;very deliberately&gt;&gt; Don’t. Move. A muscle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, mortal… listen to my every word closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know you can feel me, just as intensely as I can feel you. You know how wet I am, how ready, how *eager* for you to push inside. Oh, you can almost *feel* my legs wrapping around you, pulling you deep inside, can’t you? And I can feel you dripping your anticipation between my lips, aching to thrust forward. I know just how pent-up you are, how much you’re aching to pour into me…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you do… everything you’ve done before will pale in comparison. Once you slip inside -- once you *claim* me -- then you mark for your own the goddess set aside by the Fates for the exclusive pleasure of the king of the gods. *You* will usurp that. Could there be any sacrilege higher?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And I… if I *let* you, I will break a sacrament held since the fall of the Titans… on *my* end, at least. Marriage is my domain, my *purpose.* And to allow you to continue would violate that deepest duty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now… will you obey my next command, regardless of what I tell you to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, dearest… how glad I am to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;long beat, then very close:&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I want you to fuck me so hard they’ll hear me screaming on Olympus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;SFX: wet sounds, moaning, skin on skin slaps, hell, throw in a brass band&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh! Oh, yes! *Fuck me!* No hesitation! Give yourself to me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;improv moaning/wet sounds/sex SFX&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harder! *Harder, damn it!* Don’t you *dare* hold anything back! And -- oh *fuck!* -- lean up and kiss me while you’re at it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;improv moaning/wet sounds/kissing/sex SFX&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mmmfuck! *Fuck,* you’re better than he ever was! You’re only a man and you can -- *ah!* -- still fuck me better than he could ever hope to! *Oh, fuck fuck fuck --* Y-you enjoyed that, didn’t you? Hearing me tell you how your cock surpasses that of the highest almighty Zeus himself? B-because it makes my cunt *clench* telling you just how much better you are! How *superior* you are! How glorious, how incomparable, how fucking *powerful,* how -- oh, yes, yes YEEES!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;improv moaning/wet sounds/kissing/sex SFX&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re close, aren’t you? F-fuck, I’m… I am too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel my legs locked around you? You know what that means! No backing away, no pulling out! I want *everything!* Every last drop, do you hear me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, yes, yes, yes -!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;improv orgasm&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;come down&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh my.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can feel you inside me… *deep* inside. You *were* pent up, weren’t you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one to take care of those full, heavy balls… poor thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;kiss&gt;&gt; Good thing I came down to save you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;laugh&gt;&gt; You really listened when I said *every last drop,* didn’t you? I can feel your seed all the way in my womb. Great gods, it’ll be *pouring* out when you pull out…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. Not yet. I want to savor this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mm… it feels so *good* being this full again. I haven’t felt this way in an age. I didn’t realize how much I missed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just another thing I have you to thank for… dearest. &lt;&lt;kiss&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What’s the other? Why… wasn’t it obvious?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For your devotion, darling. And your service. And, oh *my,* the pleasure. You are a devout worshipper… *very* devout. And… you made me feel things no one has in a long time. Things I almost thought I’d never feel again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh… I don’t want to have to leave you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;groan&gt;&gt; But… I’ll have to speak to Zeus sometime, I suppose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, my darling, my beautiful, perfect darling… please don’t worry. You *won’t* be in danger, all right? My husband is powerful, yes… but he wouldn’t dare raise a hand to me. And I will *not* let him harm you. Directly or otherwise. On the River Styx, the skies above your head shall be ever clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although… I suppose he might try and get back at you *indirectly,* in his way. By which I mean seducing any woman who enters your life. &lt;&lt;sigh&gt;&gt; Don’t you worry about *that,* though. If he tries that old chestnut… I’ll just have to come down and *comfort* you again, won’t I?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;laugh&gt;&gt; Oh, you look so excited! Don’t you worry, either, I’ll be sure to come down no matter *what* he does. I still have a long way to go before the score is even between he and I… and besides, I’ll need to stop by so you can check on the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...the baby? You know… *ours?*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well… yes. I *am* the goddess of motherhood, dearest. If I lay with a man, I *will* conceive… not that your vigour didn’t help!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, just think of it! You’re going to father a demigod! How exciting a thing to experience for the first time!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Er… come to think of it, it’ll be my first time too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;excited&gt;&gt; I wonder, will it be a boy or a girl? Or something else entirely? These things aren’t certain with gods, you know…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt; Oh, but… I ought to go, shouldn’t I?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;beat&gt;&gt; </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No… you’re right. I can stay a little longer. Would you like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;kiss&gt;&gt; Then, my dear… relax, and sink into my arms, and let me hold you til you fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[cheating] [gentle Fdom] [praise] [9 foot tall woman] [breastplay] [handjob] [kissing] [teasing] [fingering] [pussy eating] [leg lock] x2 [sex] [creampie] [impreg]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>